Gred and Forge Ambush Interviews!
by Pottergirl101
Summary: Fred and George walk around Diagon Alley interviewing our favorite HP characters. What will they find out? Who will stop them? Short fluffy oneshot.


Disclaimer: JK owns the world! Ahem, I mean HP plot and Characters

_**Fred and George's ambush interview book**_

**I, Fred, will be the bold comments**

_I, George, will be the italicized comments_

Our poor victims will be in the normal font. Enjoy readers, as we embark on the wonderful ship of Gred and Forge!

**And now, on to the first interview!**

_We caught Dear Harry while he was buying perfume in Diagon Alley. _

**I daresay I thought he was more into cologne, but there is still plenty out there to learn about our little hero.**

Uh guys, what's going on? I have no time for any of this.

_Harry, who is it that will receive this expensive perfume? Or is it for yourself . . .?_

What! No! This is for Ginny!

**So you are buying a gift for our dear baby sister. Perhaps to make your snog fests a little more interesting?**

You're joking right?

**Quite the gentleman aren't we? So tell us Young Harry. **_Have you not been intimate with our sister Gin Gin?_

Even if I was, its highly unlikely that I'd be telling you guys. Can I go now? I have to meet Ginny for our Anniversary Dinner.

_Oh yes!_** It's been how long now? **_Hmmmm, two, three years?_

Three, now come on and let me go.

**Are you in love with Ginny?** _Do you intend to marry her?_

Why the sudden change of topic?

_You're holding a bag from Lea's fine Jewelry store. _

**We were wondering if it contained any uh, shall we say items.**

If I was to say I was proposing to her tonight, would you let me go?

**You haven't answered the question yet. Do you love our baby sister?**

. . .Yes?

_Congratulations!_ **We knew you would cooperate.**

Uh, yeah. I'll see you guys later.

**So long young Harry!**

_After Harry left, we ran into our dear friend Hermione in the Library. _

**Strangely enough, she was looking at Birth control potions.**

_Wow Hermione. We had no idea you and Ron were this close._

What are you idiots doing? Let me go!

**sniff_ Our little Won Won is gowning up fast. _**_He sure is Gred._

What are you inferring?

_Only pointing out the obvious Hermy, but were you not looking up Birth Control potions?_

I . . . well . . .so? Ron and I are adults. Whatever we do is our business.

**Oh, that's okay. **_We were only snooping into the business that happens behind closed doors._

You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Don't you have to go bug somebody else?

**Fine, but one more question. Aren't you missing the key ingredient to your Birth Control potion?**

_Yes, we're positive you forgot something._

What?

**Oh, so you are making the potion!**

Why you little . . .

_Ouch! I think we're done, goodby Herm!_

**While we were running into shelter from Hermy's curses, we happened to spot a dear brother of ours in Gringotts.**

_Bill! Simply smashing to see you old boy!_

**Absolutely spiffing!**

Alright, what do you want?

_How has it been between you and Feur?_

**Anything we should know about?**

What are you talking about?

**He's not cooperating like dear Harry did Forge.**

What did you do to Harry? Will you let go of me?

_Oh, will you look at this Gred! Bill here has finally cut his hair!_

**What made you turn to such drastic measures?**

Drastic as in a simple haircut?

_Not a simple haircut! You've taken away your bad boy look! Your youth!_

My what? Are you guys okay? I just cut my hair because Fleur liked it better and . . .

**And?**

_And?_

And that's it. End of story, goodbye.

_No details to give to your innocent brothers?_

Even at five months you weren't innocent

**Aww, thanks Bill.**

Get out of here so I can get to work.

_Well, if you really feel that way . . ._

Believe me, I do. Now go!

**Going!**

_We were on our way down to our Joke shop when we looked over and saw a very special person._

**Mum! Great to see you.**

_You look marvelous! _

Fred, George what is the meaning of this?

_We would like to ask you a few questions. _

**Is it true you fancy Gilderoy Lockhart?**

_Come on Mum, answer the question._

Not on my watch I won't! You boys may not live at the Burrow anymore, but I'm still in your mother and can boss you around.

**Hey Mum, that hurts!**

_Let go of my ear!_

**This concludes our book of ambush interviews!**

_At least until we can shake Mum off . . ._

_Ouch! _**Ouch!**

Where did I go wrong with you two?

A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote after finishing my science test. Hope you liked it! If I get a lot of feed back, I might write a sequel.It depends on what you think.


End file.
